


Betrayed by my Own Fledgling!

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, over dramatic vampires, really silly, the exact opposite of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat rants about how Louis has committed his worst betrayal yet, and wonders what he could have possibly done to deserve such an ungrateful fledgling. But things aren't what they seem, and he may be overreacting just a bit. ;) This is set some time after The Tale of the Body Thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed by my Own Fledgling!

"I can't believe you Louis!" Lestat shouted. "Although I don't know why I'm surprised! You've betrayed me many times before! But this," he cried, frantically waving his arms about, "is low even for you! What happened to the Louis who told me he loved me, hmm? Do you know what other vampires do to fledglings that step out of line or stab their makers in the back?" Lestat was pacing back and forth now. "No, of course you don't! I've treated you like a prince! You're spoiled!"

Lestat turned his gaze back to Louis, and was infuriated even more when he saw the expression on his fledgling's face. "I've promised to love and protect you always, and this is what you do to me?! You say you care about me, and then you do this?!" He yelled, pointing to the mess before him. "Rip my heart out again for the millionth time! You are a cruel little thing, Louis!" Not liking the way Louis was looking at him flailing his arms about, Lestat crossed them. "Betrayed by my own fledgling once again! What the hell did I ever do to deserve such an ungrateful little brat like you?! What more could you possibly want from me?!"

David, who was on the over side of Rue Royale trying his best to ignore all of Lestat's yelling, finally gave up and went to see what was going on. He walked in to see Lestat still ranting, while Louis sat unfazed at the table. "What did you do this time?" David asked, wondering what the weekly drama would be this time.

Louis turned around, completely shocking David. Instead of the annoyed expression he usually wore during these arguments, Louis had the biggest grin on his face. He even went so far as to giggle. Louis moved his chair to the side so that David could see what was on the table. The youngest vampire stared in confusion at the pile of Uno cards that lay before him. "What? I don't understand."

Louis giggled again. "I gave him a plus four card."

David stood there for a moment in utter disbelief before he busted out laughing. Lestat, who had been ranting this whole time, was stunned to see David joining Louis' side. "Oh great! Just great," the blonde cried. "Just how I wanted my night to go! Both my fledglings mocking me! You cheeky little devils!"

David managed to stop laughing long enough to reply. "Lestat, you're overreacting! It's a card game!"

"It's another form of betrayal, that's what it is!" This only made their laughter grow. "Mon Dieu! What did I do to deserve you ungrateful little wretches?!"

Louis' grin was just as big and beautiful. "Would you like that list in alphabetical order or chronological?" He asked.

"Don't you get smart with me, Louis!"

Louis tried and failed to hide his smile. "Alright, I won't." Lestat seemed to calm at this. "But are you going to pick up your cards?"

Lestat's brief moment of calm was shattered. "Son of a bitch!"


End file.
